


The Luthor and the Super

by we_were_the_lucky_ones (zerothemartyr)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If you can't beat them destroy them with angst and feelings, Kara Danvers is a glorious bisexual, Kara's POV, Lena Luthor is gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerothemartyr/pseuds/we_were_the_lucky_ones
Summary: The first time Supergirl/Kara Danvers lays eyes on Lena Luthor vs the last time Supergirl/Kara Danvers lays eyes on Lena Luthor.





	

“Supergirl, we need you.”

Alex’s voice on the other end of the call was firm and confident. Sometimes Kara forgets she is talking to the same sister that once rang her at 3am, drunk and crying, to tell her how beautiful Maggie was and that she wanted to adopt 5 cats with her because ‘she googled it and that’s what lesbians do’.

“We need you at LuthorCorp’s helipad. No signs of alien presence, though there may be a meta-human involved. We have reason to believe Lex is attempting to kill his sister, Lena Luthor.”

Kara scoffed as she hastily changed into her super suit, cape and all, and flew out of the window.

“Well I guess Lex won’t be winning brother of the year any time soon then huh.”

“Kara! You better be taking this seriously!”

“Alex, I’ll be fine. I heard Snapper on the phone earlier. Apparently, Lena is the complete opposite of the rest of the family. A ‘goody-two shoes’ was his exact wording, I believe.”

Kara was now soaring through the air towards LuthorCorp where armed drones had apparently surrounded Lena in her private helicopter. Alex let out a deep breath, attempting to hide her worry as she spoke.

“I know Lena is her own person, but at the end of the day, she is still a Luthor. Be prepared for anything, strike teams will be on call to assist you if things get messy.”

The line went dead, Alex had said all that needed to be said and left Kara to it. That was one of Kara’s favourite things about her sister. If she had something to say, she would just say it. Straight to the point. Though not so straight in person.

Kara smirked to herself as she flew up to LuthorCorp’s helipad; one of the best things about Alex coming out was all the puns. So many puns.

**Author's Note:**

> So I mean I haven't posted in ages and I'm hoping my writing has improved significantly. The chapters will be quite short, it's just how I do things. I'm aiming for around 5 chapters on this, it won't be beta'd so y'know lemme know if you see a problem. Admittedly, I'm behind on the show (I think?). All I saw was Lena destroying her mother's evil plan (Yasss gurl). Seriously though, feedback please. Also you can find my nerdy gay ass on tumblr at thestarsinner.tumblr.com. Enjoy!
> 
> *I'm thinking the rest of the chapters will be longer than this, I'm just testing the waters.


End file.
